


Man Overboard

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Unit is having a party and the Doctor isn't sure he should join in.





	Man Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 13th, 2008

Gin. Vodka. Jack Daniels. Rum. Wine. Beer. Every conceivable type of alcohol was setting upon the table, bottles of all sizes, some full, others nearly empty. It appeared as if the entirety of the UNIT staff was in the room, talking, laughing and few were swaying.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asks to no one specifically after observing for a few moments.

"Celebration my good man! Celebration!" Someone, he didn't know his name, screamed arms flung up in the air like a child would do.

"Yes I see. What are we celebrating?" For this no answer was given. Looking around the Doctor noticed the Brigadier absent along with the higher officials. A party of this state, especially on duty most defiantly had not been asked permission for. The Doctor was torn from joining, after all that game of pin the tail on the general did look fun and walking off (maybe finding higher authority).

"Wanna a swig?" Thompson, perhaps? Asks holding up a bottle. With a gulp the Doctor decided.


End file.
